1. Field of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display apparatus of naked-eye type, for enabling to display a 3D image, without applying special glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The stereoscopic display apparatuses can be classified, roughly, into a one applying the glasses, presenting pictures differing from each other to eyes on the left and right sides, and the other for giving a stereoscopic effect to the naked eyes as they are, without using the glasses. In the stereoscopic display apparatus of the naked-eye type without using the glasses, having the structure for entering lights to the left and right-side eyes, separately, there are proposed ones of applying therein parallax barriers and lenticular lenses, etc.
A three-dimensional liquid crystal display (3D LCD) apparatus, applying a liquid crystal lens therein, has a problem that a viewpoint thereof is fixed, and due to fixing of the viewpoint, a position from where the 3D can be seen is also fixed. For dissolving such problem, it is proposed to move a position of the liquid crystal lens.
In the following Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-72445 (1995) is disclosed a 3D display apparatus, being characterized by comprising: a display means for displaying plural numbers of parallax images differing from each other; an optical means, being attached to the display means and constructed with an alley of cylindrical lenses, and also being able to change optical characteristics of the cylindrical lenses; a detector means for detecting a spatial position of a head portion of an observer; and a controller means, being connected with the detector means, for controlling the optical means, so that a 3D image is reproduced at a most appropriate position for the head portion, upon basis of positional information of the head portion, which is detected by the detector means (in claim 1).